


Strange Situations

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Michael and Allen have been invited to a government party. Allen might not mind spending a night with Michael.





	Strange Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Just be warned this is out of character but hopefully soft

"A what?" 

Michael held the card up again and waved it around, "Banquet. And by the looks of it, we're both expected to show up."

Allen shook his head, "By who? For who? What's the purpose of having a banquet and inviting us."

Michael shrugged, "It's being hosted by the Air Force, some kind of charity fundraiser. Look, this is how things work sometimes. I know it's the last way either of us wants to spend our time but it's out of my hands."

Allen looked around their small office in the hopes of finding some rescue, "But why do we have to go?" he stressed.

"Because I'm a captain and the head of this department and therefore in charge of who goes," Michael stated crossing his arms, "and I say we're both going."

"Department?" Allen laughed, "Its just us, Michael! You just don't want to go alone." Michael grew silent and avoided meeting his eyes. If that wasn't confirmation enough he didn't know what was. Allen sighed, "When is it?"

Michael quickly looked at him. A smirk danced at the corners of his lips, "You'll go?"

Allen watched him for another moment and then nodded, "Yeah, I'll go. You shouldn't be forced to go alone."

Michael didn't suppress his smile this time. As his heart missed a sudden beat, Allen's sure he can suffer through one night of schmoozing. He'd try and find a nice corner to hover in and wait the night away.

-

"Is a suit like this really necessary?" Allen grumbled as he tugged on his sleeves. He liked his own suits. They were loose without being baggy and worked in all kinds of scenarios. This, on the other hand, was tight in ways he didn't know clothing could be. He was very comfortable with his usual suits, he didn't see why he needed to get a new one just for some government party where everyone pats themselves on the back.

"You need a new suit because all of yours are the same color and it's nice to have a real suit for when you have to actually impress someone," Michael called from the other side of the curtain separating himself and everyone else.

Allen cringe, realizing that he'd been talking aloud, "I impressed you without this getup."

He could hear Michael laugh at that, "Yes, you did professor but maybe you could have wowed me a little more. Am I allowed to look?"

Allen gave himself another once over in the mirror. He'd admit that the suit was nice with its slim fit and patterning but he felt like an idiot just wearing it. Michael had a youthfulness about him that managed to make him look respectable and presentable all the time. On the other hand, Allen drifted into the background and a fancy suit like this wouldn't change that. It would just make it a little more pathetic.

"Allen?"

"Yeah, come in," the curtain pulled back and Allen watched Michael's eyes drift over his reflection. He could feel the heat behind him in the cramped dressing room, "Is this one fine?"

Michael continued staring at him for a moment before their eyes met over Allens's shoulder in the mirror. He paused at the intense dark look in the captain's eyes. "Yeah," the younger one raised his arms to smooth the sleeves down and stopped just above his elbows, "this is perfect."

-

Allen knew the moment he entered that this wasn't the place for him. Sure, he'd been to parties before but never anything on this scale. He felt like a sore thumb standing awkwardly by the door as he looked into a sea of unfamiliar faces. He watched as men in uniform and the elites of the nation mingle with each other while beautiful woman held their arms.

Oh no, he wasn't meant to be here. Allen scanned the room for anything or anyone familiar. When he confirmed that Michael was nowhere to be seen he resigned himself to the small bar he'd spotted the moment he came in. He didn't really want to drink but it would give him something to do for a few moments before he'd find a wall to stand by and fidget for the rest of the night.

It wasn't like he'd never been at a formal event before but this was different. Usually, he was in his element at these things. They were conventions or parties always hosted by colleagues and he was never worried about not fitting in or not know what everyone would want to discuss. Here, he was a fish out of water, he wasn't in the military and he wasn't rich. He didn't fit. With a glance at his wristwatch, he confirmed it had only been about ten minutes since he walked in. Perfect.

Allen nodded at the bartender and ordered himself a whiskey. With a drink in hand, he started scanning the room for an open spot that would be perfect wasting the night away. He spotted not only a spot but several empty tables by the doors leading to the kitchen.

Allen settled himself down and nursed his drink while watching everyone. He shouldn't have even agreed to show up. Michael was probably in there somewhere mingling or chatting up some young secretary. He had no reason to insist on Allen showing up and forcing him into an overpriced suit. He'd be lucky if they even ran into each other.

He watched waiters shuffle in and out of the kitchen, plates of food and drink in hand as the doors swinging wildly. He realized, as he tensed for the third time tonight waiting for the door to hit him or his table, why no one sits here.

At half an hour in, he decided to leave. There was no point to being here. He promised Michael he'd show up and he did. He never said how long he'd stay. Allen made to stand up just as someone settled into the chair next to him, "Leaving so soon?"

Allen glared at Michael and then down at his drink. "No," he lied, "I was just getting up to talk to some people."

Michael snorted, "Oh I'm sure, doc."

Allen made a face at him before quickly giving him a once over. He was in full uniform and looked as immaculate as always. He nervously reached to smooth his over styled hair down, "Where have you been anyway?"

"Me," Michael pointed at himself, "I just got here a few minutes ago. I've been wandering around looking for you."

Allen sighed, "Well, you found me."

"That I did, professor," Michael reached over and took his drink from him and finished it in one swig, "Should have known to look for you as far away from everyone else as I could. You know they don't bite, right?"

Allen leaned back in his chair and wished he had his cup to fidget with, "No offense, but these people don't want anything to do with me."

"I think you underestimate yourself," Michael sighed. The fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the crowd move around itself. It was getting later and soon tables would start filling up as people settled down to eat a little. Michael abruptly stood, "Time to pony up."

"What?"

"I'm not sitting here all night," Michael moved and pushed his chair in.

"Have fun," Allen sent him a cheesy smile, "I'll be right here."

Michael shook his head and moved closer, "Oh no no no, professor, you're coming with me."

Michael gripped his arm and Allen let himself be pulled out of the chair, "Are you joking?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Michael hadn't let go of his arm and was tugging him closer and closer to the sea of people.

"I hate this," Allen whispered.

"Just follow my lead and look pretty," Michael replied in a low voice, "Shouldn't be too hard for you?" Allen would deny the blush he felt rising on his face or the way he was sure Michael's hand tightened on his arm.

-

"What is it that the two of you do again?"

"Classified," they answered together. The colonel laughed.

"You boys are good. I remember when I was your age I was never able to keep my mouth shut. Took a lot of time and self-restraint to keep my secrets to myself," his wife laughed at his side and he nervously added, "Well mostly to myself. You know how it is I'm sure. The misses always knows."

"Sorry, sir, can't say I do know," Michael laughed. They'd been wandering around talking to people casually here and there until Michael bumped into Colonel Jameson and his wife, Daisy. Apparently, Michael's known them both for a while. They're both friendly and approachable which isn't something they've encountered a lot of tonight.

"No? Well, Quinn, no need to worry. I'm sure Lady Right is just around the corner."

Michael nodded, "I'm sure, sir."

Allen could have sworn he felt Michael sway slightly beside him as if to knock shoulders with him but before he could think about it the colonel's wife had turned her attention to him, "What about you, Doctor?"

Allen shifted his weight unconsciously, "Divorced, ma'am."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Allen quickly swept her worries away, "Don't be. It wasn't anything bad we just realized at some point things had changed and didn't work anymore. We had become close friends instead of partners."

Daisy smiled, "Oh well that's good to hear. It's so rare for people to be able to make those hard choices. Do you have children?"

"Yes," Allen said, happy to take the conversation away from his failed marriage and instead to something wonderful that had come from it, "a son."

"Best damn kid you'll ever meet," Michael added, "excuse my language."

The colonel laughed, "Oh, please, if a small slip of the tongue was all it took to make Daisy angry she'd have left me years ago."

Daisy smiled at her husband and shrugged at them, "Military men, what can you say."

"Nothing, ma'am," Michael answered, "We ought to let you two go now. It's been wonderful running into you, sir." They said their goodbyes and moved to sit back at their table that was still thankfully empty.

-

"How much longer do we need to stay?" Allen asked after they'd eaten. People had begun leaving as their plates emptied and chatter slowed down. Only a couple dozen people remained, most were seated and huddled together in quiet conversation while a few couples swayed on the dance floor.

"Only a few minutes, I like the sound of this song," Michael had his head leaned back and eyes closed. He was the picture of tranquility and the doctor couldn't help but let his eyes roam freely. His partner really was something to behold. The colonel was right, soon some lucky girl would swipe him away. A knot tightened in his stomach at the thought. He listened to the song and tried to place it. He's sure if the band had a vocalist he could figure it out but right now it was just out of reach.

"I think I know this song," he watched a couple spin together before laughing. The room suddenly felt lazy and slow.

"I think it just sounds like a song everyone knows," Michael's eyes slid open and he stood, "Alright, I'm ready to go. I'll walk you to your car."

Allen stood and walked with him to the building's open doors. The cool night air flowed around them and he tensed at the chill it brought, "I think I'm capable to walk myself, Michael."

Michael stuck out his bottom lip, "It's impolite to turn down a simple act of kindness."

Allen was about to call his bullshit when he stopped himself. He instead started walking towards his car and watched Michael fall into step with him. He wasn't parked far from the entrance, they could still hear the melody of the song drifting to them. They reached his car in silence, both listening to the band.

"It is a nice song."

"I think it's a different song by now."

"Still, it's nice," Allen mumbled looking back at the doors, "I'm sorry if I ruined your night. This just not cut out for parties like that."

Michael leaned against his car next to him, "No need to apologize. I think I hate these more than you. But really Allen, thank you for coming."

"Anytime," Michael nodded in reply and then turned his head to the stars. Allen followed his gaze. They were so distant, so far from them but all he had to do was reach his arm up and he could hold them in the palm of his hand. They lapsed back into silence. Allen didn't make a move to open his car and Michael didn't turn to go to his own. The song drew to an end and suddenly it was quiet, "They really are beautiful."

"They are."

Allen turned to look at Michael and found he was already watching him. He isn't sure when they'd drifted close but he could feel the captain's soft breath against his mouth. He isn't sure who moved first but his eyes slid shut as the captain's mouth closed over his own. He let out a sigh and distantly he wondered how long he'd been waiting for this. He slowly reaches his hands to grasp the pilot's lapels. Michael gently cupped his face and tilted his face slightly.

Their mouths languidly slid together over and over. Allen lost himself quickly in the warm slide of lips against his own. He knew he should be worrying about what this would mean for them, their jobs, their futures but he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially not as Michael lightly sucked his lower lip before finally pulling away.

Allen pulled in a sharp breath and reached a shaky hand up to straighten his foggy glasses. Michael let his thumb drift of his swollen lip and lightly tugged him in again. He willing moved closer until their bodies were slotted together against his car. They leaned in and just before Michael closed the final distance between them he whispered, "They really are beautiful, you and your hundred billion stars."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to be a fic about them slow dancing but somehow I got lost in the sauce and ended up here.   
> Can you tell I love the scene of allen looking at the stars? lol
> 
> I would love any feedback anyone has on the story or character or just comments in general. I love to hear what everyone thinks after reading this and would love some requests. Im having such a hard time writing for these two because I have no idea what anyone wants to read.
> 
> Its very odd writing for such a small group of people and I'd like everyone to enjoy the fics that I post.
> 
> Also if anyone would like to talk to me about this show or anything else I'd love it. You can find me at wendihoe.tumblr.com!
> 
> Okay ill shut the fuck up now peace


End file.
